


Jealousy

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Klance Smut [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: The paladins were currently on a planet known as Firen. Firen had previously been under the control of the Galra Empire and of course the paladins came along, formed Voltron and freed them. The residents of the planet, the Firians, had rejoiced and requested that the paladins plus Allura come down to celebrate.Lance's laugh, sweet and pure, graced Keith's ears and the red paladin shot his head up in the direction of it. And sure enough there stood Lance, Keith's sweet, punny, silver-tongued boyfriend, surround by three female Firians.Keith trusted Lance. He knew Lance would never cheat, would never do that to Keith. But that didn't stop the flare of jealousy that burned inside Keith at the sight of a bright purple Firian placing a hand on Lance's bicep.~~~I just r e a l l y felt like writing some filthy Klance ;w;





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> S o I wrote this while I was half asleep so there will quite possibly be ma. N y mistakes ;w; still hope you enjoy!

The paladins were currently on a planet known as Firen. Firen had previously been under the control of the Galra Empire and of course the paladins came along, formed Voltron and freed them. The residents of the planet, the Firians, had rejoiced and requested that the paladins plus Allura come down to celebrate, Coran staying back to keep an eye on the castle. 

 

The Firians somewhat resembled humans. They were a tad shorter than the average height and their skin varied from purple, green, orange, red, to pink. Their eyes glowed brightly as well, either bright green or blue. 

 

Keith smiled and nodded to multiple Firians he passed, searching for someone from the team to hang around. Lucky for him there stood Shiro just a bit away, conversing with the leader of the Firians, Queen Wiles.

 

As Keith bounded closer he got a better look at the female alien. Her skin was a faded pink, seeming like it had once been much more vibrant, though her eyes shone a bright blue. Upon seeing Keith, Wiles flashed a smile that showed impossibly white and somewhat sharp teeth. 

 

"Ah, the red paladin. Thank you for your service today," Wiles bowed her head slightly, voice sounding much older than she looked. 

 

"It was my pleasure, your majesty," Keith replied with a slight bow of his head as well. He silently prayed he had used the correct term, not wanting to offend the alien. 

 

Wiles lifted her head with a laugh, deep and gravelly. "Please, drop the formalities. You have done us a great deed." 

 

Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "It was our pleasure," the black paladin turned his gaze to Keith. "Are you enjoying yourself, Keith?"

 

"Yeah, it's nice," Keith replied. It had been alright, but the crowd was definitely getting to Keith. The red paladin wanted nothing more than to find Lance and sneak away. Hold than tan body close to his, mouth over the blue paladin's Adam's apple, gaze into those extraordinarily blue eyes as he wrapped a hand around his cock and- 

 

Keith cleared his throat, dragging himself from his thoughts. "Yeah, it's been cool. Being able to see how they do things here."

 

"Good," Shiro nodded, ruffling Keith's Raven hair. "Why don't you go back and continue enjoying it then? That was a pretty rough fight so you should try to unwind. 

 

 _I can think of a few ways to unwind._ "Yeah, I'll do that. See you," Keith nudged Shiro's arm and gave Wiles a polite nod before turning and disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Keith decided to hunt down Lance, weaving through the crowd as he tried not to bump into anyone. 

 

Lance. Lance was most definitely the best part of Keith's life. As cheesy as it sounded, Lance was the light of his life. 

 

Keith has been fine with being mostly alone, the only person he deeply cared about being Shiro, before Lance came bumbling in with his stupid smile and dumb pick up lines and eyes that held the ocean. 

 

Keith loved Lance. He loved him so much that sometimes it physically hurt. 

 

Keith loved how confident Lance could appear and he loved how Lance trusted him enough to be vulnerable around him. 

 

Loved those stupid jokes and stupid late night questions. 

 

Loved the terrible, out of tune singing Lance did in the shower when he thought Keith was asleep. 

 

Loved how he obsessed over skincare, even during a galactic war. 

 

Loved how Lance was just so... _Lance._

 

Keith genuinely loved Lance in a way he didn't think possible.

 

Keith was pulled from his daze when he bumped into an older looking Firian, laughing nervously as he mumbled an apology and hurried onwards. 

 

Lance's laugh, sweet and pure, graced Keith's ears and the red paladin shot his head up in the direction of it. And sure enough there stood Lance, Keith's sweet, punny, silver-tongued boyfriend, surround by three female Firians. 

 

Keith trusted Lance. He knew Lance would never cheat, would never do that to Keith. But that didn't stop the flare of jealousy that burned inside Keith at the sight of a bright purple Firian placing a hand on Lance's bicep. 

 

With a scowl Keith marched forward, gaining the attention of Lance and the three females. The one that had been physically touching Lance backed off almost immediately. 

 

Lance looked at Keith with a bright and dazzling smile. "Cariño, what's up?" Keith flushed at the pet name, doing his best to keep the scowl. 

 

Keith tapped his foot, wondering what to do until an idea popped into his head. An idea that involved showing Lance who he belonged to. Keith looked up to Lance, a mischievous grin on his face. Sure enough, Lance could tell the intent behind it because his flawless face flushed almost instantly. "I need help with something on the ship. Do you mind?" 

 

Lance nodded, cheeks still slightly flushed. "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

 

Keith turned around without another word, faintly hearing Lance give rushed goodbyes before running after Keith. 

 

Keith kept silent the whole way into the castle, silently relishing in how Lance nervously squirmed. 

 

Not soon enough, the couple stood in their room, their door automatically swishing shut. Keith turned to Lance and licked his lips, seeing the lust already being held in those blue eyes. 

 

"Strip." 

 

Keith gave the command plain and simple, voice full of authority. Lance quickly obliged, paladin armor falling to the ground with clinks and clanks, quickly followed by the skin tight body suit. Even though Keith had yet to touch Lance at all, his erection stood proudly, flushed slightly with a bead of fluid in the tip. 

 

With a satisfied chuckle Keith also began to strip. "Look at you, already so hard yet I haven't even touched you," Keith spoke, though contrary to his words, his own cock stood at attention as well. 

 

Lance let out a soft whine, making Keith's cock jump with interest. "Keith, I-" 

 

"Shut up," Keith growled at as he strode forward, ushering Lance back until he fell onto their shared bed. He hovered above his boyfriend before leaning down, sealing their lips in a searing hot kiss. 

 

Keith pulled away with a smile, one hand coming up to pinch and twist one of Lance's nipples. The blue paladin gave a soft gasp, back arching slightly into Keith. Despite being naked, heat surged greatly between their bodies, keeping them warmer than their suits could have. "Keith, we're not going to have time-"

 

Once again Lance was cut off, Keith swooping down to kiss the other. When keith pulled away he licked his lips as he stared down at Lance. "Don't worry about that. Aren't you more interested in what I'm going to do to you?" Keith purred out, hand delicately trailing down Lance's stomach to where his cock awaited. 

 

Lance's throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously, pupils blown wide with lust. "And just what do you plan to do, cariño?" Lance purred out in reply, and Keith groaned at how smoothly the Spanish rolled off his boyfriend's tongue. 

 

"Well, first of all, I'm going to work you open here," Keith said with a grin as he reached down to where Lance's entrance was, trailing a finger over it. "And I'm going to stick a plug in there to keep you nice and open while I ride you. So that way, when I'm done, you'll be ready to take my cock in your greedy little hole."

 

"Holy fuck," Lance groaned out, erection twitching in excitement. 

 

Keith chuckled as he lowered himself so Lance's flushed erection stood in his face. "Almost forgot," he said as he grasped the base of Lance's cock, loving the feeling of the heated flesh beneath his head. Above him, Lance could be heard giving a noise of question. 

 

"Forgot what?" Lance drawled out curiously, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

Instead of replying right away, Keith stood and went to the drawer where they hid the things they didn't want anyone finding. He reached in and pulled out their bottle of lube, the familiar black butt plug, and a cock ring they had only used a few times. 

 

Keith turned around, grinning as he saw the realization flash on Lance's face. 

 

The blue paladin sat up. "Woah, wait, I don't think we have time to-"

 

Keith hushed him gently as he got back on the bed, ushering Lance back onto his back and settling between those long legs. He smiled up at Lance. "I wasn't done speaking," Keith said as he popped open the bottle of lube, gathering some on his fingers. "I'm going to shove this plug in you, along with the cock ring onto your dick, ride you until I come, and then we're going back to the planet for dinner with the plug in your slutty hole."

 

Lance's cock jumped in excitement and Keith laughed as Lance looked at him in surprise. "What - Keith! We can't do that! What if we're caught? I'll - ahn!" Lance relented and tossed his head back when Keith shoved two lubed fingers into his entrance, curling them in that delicious heat.

 

"Correction: What if  _you're_ caught? I won't be the one with a plug in my ass at dinner," Keith slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Lance, loving the moans he received. His cock throbbed with jealousy and Keith moved around easily so his cock and entrance hovered teasingly above Lance's face. "Come on, get me ready, too."

 

His boyfriend wasted no time and Keith moaned appreciatively as that skilled tongue swiped and intruded upon his puckered entrance. Keith bucked his hips back, pushing his ass against Lance's face as he panted slightly, fingers expertly spreading Lance's hole for the plug. 

 

The plug wasn't that big, thus it did not need a lot of preparation. It was roughly the size of an egg, a tad bit bigger. It's sole purpose was to keep one of them open so that when the other fucked them the feeling of being stretched was still there without all the prep. 

 

Two of Lance's long fingers entered alongside his burning hot tongue and Keith gasped, hole clenching around the intrusion. He paused for a second, moaning lowly as Lance at him out. Keith could feel a small chuckle from Lance and rolled his eyes as he removed his fingers from his boyfriend. Lance gave a small whine and now it was Keith's turn to chuckle as he grabbed the lube and plug. He popped open the bottle, feeling Lance jump a bit beneath him, felt the tongue and fingers inside him pause. 

 

The bottle in one hand and plug in the other, Keith leaned back without warning until he was sitting on Lance's face. "Don't stop now. You're being such a good boy for me, Lance."

 

Lance moaned and that tongue and those fingers went back to work immediately. Keith sighed and moaned as he stayed like that, seated on Lance's face as he covered the plug with lube. He took his sweet time, mainly using it as an excuse to stay sitting on Lance's face. God, if there was one thing Keith loved, it was face sitting. He hadn't even known he had enjoyed it as much as he did before Lance. But now he did. And he loved when he was in control that night, barking out orders as he sat on Lance's faces. He also loved when Lance was in control, and kept a grip on Keith's hips so he couldn't do anything besides grind against Lance's mouth and beg as he was slowly taken apart. 

 

When Keith finished lubing the place up, Keith rolled his hips, moaning wantonly before he raised himself up and off Lance, shuddering at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

 

Without warning, Keith leaned back down and shoved the plug inside of Lance in one go. He smiled at the way Lance jumped slightly, a strangled moan torn from his throat. "Keith! Don't," Lance paused for a second to catch his breath. "Don't do that so suddenly!"

 

"Why not?" Keith asked innocently, shifting around so he was straddling Lance's hips and facing the blue paladin. "It's not even that big." He reached to the side and picked up the cock ring, despite the pout on Lance's face, and secured it around the base of his boyfriend's erection. 

 

"Keith, please don't do this," Lance whined beneath him. He sounded so sweet and pathetic that Keith almost gave in. Almost.

 

Instead Keith opted to cover Lance's cock with lube, leaving the ring around the base. He gently stroke the hard length, effectively covering it in lube. "Nope. You have to deal with this." 

 

Lance's tan hips bucked into the touch, his head thrown back at the pleasure. " _Fuck,_ Keith, please," Lance moaned out, rolling his hips. 

 

Keith removed his hands once he was satisfied with how lubricated Lance's cock was and raised himself up. He shifted so he hovered above it, reaching down to grab the erection and guide it to his entrance. 

 

"Keith, Keith,  _please,_ " Lance pleaded with a keen as the head of his cock caught on Keith's rim. 

 

Keith shook his head. "No can do," he said simple before he sank down onto Lance's cock in one fluid motions. The sudden intrusion had both of them gasping and moaning, eyes rolling back from the pleasure. 

 

Keith clenched around the thick base of Lance's cock, moaning shamelessly. No matter how many times they had sex, being filled with Lance was exceedingly euphoric. 

 

Lance groaned and his hands came up to grip Keith's porcelain hips tightly. "You're so tight, cariño. So nice and warm and  _perfect_ around my cock," Lance purred out and Keith shot Lance a glare. 

 

A quick roll of his hips was enough to shut Lance up with a low groan. "This is your punishment, you know. Sweet talking won't get you out of this one." Keith rose up devastatingly slowly until only the top of Lance's cock was in him. Keith waited a few seconds before he slammed back down quickly, groaning at the sudden feeling of being filled. 

 

Lance practically sobbed beneath Keith as he continued to impale himself on Lance's cock again and again. "Keith, I didn't even  _do_ anything! This is just being cruel!" He whined, bucking his hips and Keith gasped at the returned force.

 

Keith growled, placing his hands on Lance's stomach for leverage as he continued to use Lance's cock. "Don't be a bad boy, Lance," beneath him, Keith could feel the shudder that rocked Lance's body at his words. "Besides, maybe if you hadn't let that girl get all touchy with you, this wouldn't have happened." 

 

"Oh. _Oh_ ," a grin split out on Lance's face, giving him the usual look of self confidence he bore. Keith groaned at the sight, feeling that familiar heat coil in his belly. "Cariño, you know I only have eyes for you." Lance bucked his hips up again and Keith keened loudly, feeling as if Lance's cock went deeper then before. Keith's pace slowed for a couple of seconds and Lance chuckled, Keith glaring as best he could through his lust.

 

"Do that again and then you won't come at all."

 

Lance groaned, defeated as he sunk into the soft mattress. Keith giggled as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer. "This isn't fair, Keith. I love being able to fuck you. You look so cute when you get on your hands and knees before shaking your ass as you beg for my cock to fill you up." 

 

Lance's words only spurred Keith on and the red paladin's breath hitched as he bounced faster, a hand stroking himself in time to the thrust. Beneath him Lance laughed, deep and laced with lust. 

 

"What, do you like that? Like hearing how pathetic you get for me when you're trying to boss me around? You like hearing what a slut you are for my cock, how greedy you are for me to come down your throat or in your ass?" Lance inquired, voice shaky. "You know, I love when you get like this. Know why? Because then I get to take you apart little by little, until you're nothing more than a sobbing mess begging to be filled up."

 

Those words were enough to send Keith over the edge and his hips stuttered as he sunk down all the way, hot seed splattering over Lance's tan chest. Keith panted as he rode out his orgasm, smiling when he heard Lance whine with need beneath him. 

 

"Keith... Please?" Lance said, bottom lip jutting out in a pout. 

 

Once again, Keith almost gave into the cute look he received. Almost. 

 

"No way."

 

* * *

 

 

Keith smirked as he sipped the strange liquid that tasted faintly like grape juice only sweeter. Beside him, Lance did his best not to be obvious about how he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

They were currently at dinner with the Firians, seated at a large table with countless members of the race and copious amounts of food. Keith sat between Lance and Shiro, Shiro sitting next to Wiles who was head of the table and Pidge, Hunk, and Allura sitting on the other side. 

 

Wiles was currently enraptured in a conversation with Allura and Shiro about the alliance while Pidge and Hunk were discussing something that had Pidge making various hand gestures. 

 

Keith turned his attention to Lance with a Cheshire cat style grin. He looked to Lance's plate where the blue paladin had barely touched anything. Keith leaned in close, deciding to tease his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Lance? You haven't eaten."

 

Lance shot him a glare. "Shut it, Kogane."

 

Last names, huh? Lance was really hot and bothered then. Keith chuckled and lowered his voice so no one else could hear him. "Just continue being good like I know you can be and I won't have to spank you." 

 

Lance shuddered and finally shoved some of the alien food in his mouth, refusing to look at Keith as his cheeks flushed darkly. Across the table a gag could he heard from Pidge, followed by the concerned inquiries of their teammates. 

 

Keith was having way too much fun with this. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Look at you. All open and ready to take my cock, aren't you?" Keith asked in a sultry tone as he gazed at the sight of Lance's bare ass before him. 

 

Upon returning to their room from the dinner both males had shed their clothing, Lance crawling onto the bed and presenting his ass while pleading to be fucked.

 

"Yes," Lance gasped out, hole fluttering invitingly at Keith. He had tossed the plug, after getting permission from Keith, of course. "Need your cock in me. I need to come!" Lance babbled, need evident in his whiny tone. 

 

"Oh really?" Keith teased as he coated his cock with the clear lubricant. "I don't know if you necessarily _need_ it." He pressed forward, teasingly rubbing the head of his erect cock against Lance's entrance. Lance moaned at the contact and pressed back, trying to get the heat of Keith's cock inside him.

 

"Keith, please don't tease me anymore!" Lance whined. "I just sat through that dinner with that plug inside me. That was embarrassing!"

 

"You say that, but your dick stayed erect the whole time," Keith countered easily, stroking Lance's erection. The Cuban gave a moan of relief, despite the presence of the ring still around his base. 

 

"Shut up and fuck me already!" Lance demanded, voice slightly hoarse already. Keith snorted. 

 

"You've been doing so well, Lance. I thought you were being a good boy, but I guess I was wrong," Lance stiffened at the words and Keith grinned. "And only good boys get what they ask for, right?" 

 

"But," Lance started out, voice shaking slightly and laced with lust. "You said you would!"

 

Keith hummed as he traced Lance's rim with a single finger. "I did, didn't I? But, you see, if you're going to enjoy it then you need to deserve it. And I don't think lying is how you earn things you want."

 

Lance let out a frustrated sob as Keith took his finger away with a grin. 

 

"So can you be honest, Lance? Can you be a good boy and tell me how you really felt about having the plug inside you around everyone at dinner?"

 

Finally Lance relented with a gasp. "Okay, okay! I liked it! I liked the thought of maybe getting caught!" 

 

"Good boy," Keith said, appreciating how Lance quivered in pleasure from the words before pressing the head of his cock against Lance's entrance. "Did the thought of everyone finding out how much of a slut you are excite you?" 

 

Lance nodded quickly, brown hair becoming even more disheveled. "Yes! It felt so good, knowing that everyone there could see how much I love having your cock in my hole!" He turned his head as best he could, eyes looking to Keith's pleadingly. "I was honest, please, Keith! Put it in!" 

 

"Of course. You're such a good boy. So perfect," Keith said, loving how Lance trembled and moaned at the words. Finally the head of his cock slid into the tight heat of Lance and Keith groaned, Lance mimicking the noise. 

 

"Deeper. Keith, deeper!" Lance whined out once more, bucking his hips for more friction. 

 

"My pleasure," was all the warning Keith gave before he slammed all the way into the hilt, cock now completely sheathed in Lance's tight heat. Lance moaned beneath him shamelessly as Keith set a rough pace. 

 

"Quiznak, look at you. You're so good, Lance. You did so well during dinner, I'm so proud," Keith let the words spill from his mouth as he fucked fast and hard into Lance, focused on the tight heat squeezing deliciously around his cock.

 

Lance let out shameless moans as he reached down and stroked himself as best he could to Keith's thrusts. "Keith, I - Please let me come!" Lance begged loudly, voice accompanying the loud slaps of skin on skin and  the grunting as his entrance squeezed around Keith's cock. 

 

Keith growled as he felt his own orgasm drawing nearer and gave in, swatting Lance's hand from his erection so he could pull off the cock ring. He tossed the object to the side as he continued thrusting into Lance, being the one to stroke his boyfriend this time. 

 

He leaned over Lance's back so he could growl dominantly into his ear. "You'll come when I say you can, got it?" 

 

Lance whimpered and bucked his hips, nodding. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but that was all the confirmation Keith needed. 

 

"Good," Keith said and leaned back, continuing his rough pace into Lance. Keith's hips stuttered and he shoved in all the way as he painted Lance's insides with his seed, groaning loudly. Beneath him Lance whined. Keith reached down with a free hand, grabbing a fistful of that soft brown hair and yanking Lance's head back. 

 

"Go on and come, slut," Keith said with a growl and that was all Lance needed to push himself over the edge. Lance's entrance fluttered around Keith's cock as they both worked through their orgasm, grunts, gasps, and moans escaping both of them.

 

Keith loved filling Lance up; it was an amazing feeling, being able to give Lance pleasure even after they finished. Then maybe he would clean Lance up; eat him out and taste the both of them. He knew he loved when Lance did that. Keith shuddered at the thought, biting his bottom lip. 

 

When they both finished, Keith carefully slid out from Lance's entrance, each of them hissing slightly from the sensitivity. Lance turned onto his back and before Keith could stop him, the blue paladin was pulling Keith into a cuddle session. 

 

Keith laughed into Lance's chest, sweaty from their previous activities. "Lance, we should probably get cleaned up. You smell." 

 

"Oh, like you smell like flowers and sunshine yourself, cariño," Lance snorted in reply, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith's head.  

 

"Don't sass me, Lance. I'll punish you again," Keith said he glared up at his boyfriend.

 

"Jokes on you, I liked it." Lance teased back as he stuck his tongue out.

 

Keith laughed. "Of course you did."

 

"Mhm," Lance said and Keith recognized the sleep in his voice immediately. "I love you, Keith." 

 

"I love you too, Lance." 

 

And Keith did. He really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I've been trying to improve my smut skills but I'm never really sure what to write S o
> 
> If you guys like how I write and there's any kinks or prompts you guys wanna see drop a comment of it?? And I'll see what I can do??
> 
> Idk but I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
